creepypastaclassicsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kikicopyrighter
The celsias degrees of grammar being stupid is exactly! 9000°C but thats just a milimeter of it's level of being useless!!! Those that think they are cool because of grammar are wrong, grammar annoys people as hell. If you saw the grammar of my country you would be running away from the school crying like a first grader!!! Just write into the normal wikipedia Czech Language and you will be dying inside while trying to spell any of our words. #FuckGrammar2015 WHO IS WITH ME?! Kikicopyrighter (talk) 14:07, September 29, 2015 (UTC) A lecture about grammar: I think that if there would be more people that are admins that correct all the pastas, the procent of pastas that will soon die will be so dramatically high. I guess around 60-80%. I am so surprised Jeff The Killer is still alive. I don't care about grammar, that's who I am. Grammar is like the most USELESS part of the story. If grammar was the most important part of it, the only thing that would be happening would be: Most fairy tales would probably die. A good story is based of not making clichés or recycling plot of your old creepypastas and other things like that. But grammar?! Grammar is the most attention losing part of the ENTIRE story. The first pasta I ever created got deleted because of..... grammar. DUN DUN DUUUN!!! There are pastas that Hoodoo Hoodlums Revenge talked about, like Jeff The Killer, Eyeless Jack which are surprisingly still alive. My pasta even though I were new here got deleted for..... stupid reasons. My creepypasta just got roasted. It's lifespan was...... drumroll please..... 1 DAY!!! I think that... well, people take grammar these days too seriously like if I did an error in a single word the world would blow up in an atomic fireball. After it will be found out on the wiki is nobody with a good grammar, the wiki will get roasted and then the credits roll. Just please stop bothering people with grammar. I might not know how it feels to be an admin on a wiki page but I know how it feels to get something you worked on for a fucking long time just gets deleted. I now pray on my knees to Jesus Christ to save the world from grammar. Ugh. Just somebody stop caring about it so much! It's not like grammar is a super hero to save the world from little mistakes like: "I have a books.". It's here to discourage the entire humanity. The early days when slangs were actually not something like an atomic bomb sent towards an internet page were a lot better, nowadays grammar is too much overused it's getting too much use for just deleting things that are poorly written. I am ashamed of living in a world where grammar these days means a salvage to the world! I would rather take a gun, put it in my mouth and pull the fucking trigger! Kikicopyrighter (talk) 14:23, September 29, 2015 (UTC)